Never Forgotten Past
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: STOMP THE YARD. REWRITTEN!DJ and his best friend Jazz go to college at Truth. Every one knows they have a past but they didnt know the secret. They're friendship keeps them strong threw all the guys after Jazz to DJ falling for Jazz's roommate. Please R
1. Secrets

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Stomp the Yard.**

**AN: I have decided to rewrite this story since it was so short! Hope you enjoy!**

Jazz watched her brother, and hus friends, battle it out on the dance floor with another dance crew. People all around her where cheering on thier favorite team. Jazz just crossed her arms and watched in silence. It was Marrice's idea. He said he missed hanging out with his little step sister.

"What are you doin here?" Jazz heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and gave the younger boy a hug. She stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, but he took a step back. She knew then that his brother was there as well.

"I can't believe we are still hiddin this from him." Jazz said shaking her head. Duron opened his mouth to say something but Jazz inturupted him. "I know, my idea."

"Hey J! Didn't know you were going to be here." DJ said walking up behind his younger brother. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah well, me either." Jazz said pulling away. "This was Marrice's...oh i mean Sphere's idea."

The boys looked towards the dance floor and scowled. They hadn't gotten along with Jazz's step brother since the day they met.

"so what are you all doing here?" Jazz asked then the thought came ti her. "Oh hell no, DJ! I told you boys to stay away from this place. Damn it D. You just don listen. Marrice isn't some fool you wanna mess with."

"Cool it J... Damn." DJ said shaking his head. She was always concerned about him and his brother. "We got this."

"Yeah well, i sure the hell aint stickin around." Jazz said as she put her hands on her hips. "You are asking for shit you dont wanna mess with."

Jazz walked past the boys and heard Duron call after her. But she didnt stop and he didnt follow. Jazz stepped outside and lit a cigarette. She saw some girls giving her odd looks and she knew why. Jazz looked like an Asian girl who was obsessed with tanning. But actually her skin was naturally that color. Caramel Latte, Duron called her. Most people didnt believe her when she told them she was mixed. Her father was Japanese and her mother was African American. Jazz took after her father in most looks. She had his beautiful silky black hair and dark almond shaped eyes. She even had his dainty nose. Her skin was the only indication that she was mixed.

Jazz smiled at the memory of meeting the boys for the first time. Jazz had been living with her mother on the other side of the town when she mer Marrice's dad and moved into his place. It happened to be the same building where Jazz's father lived. After a huge fight between her parents, Jazz went out side and sat down on the steps. She could still hear her father cussing in Japanese while her mother threw things at him. DJ and Duron walked up the street and sat down next to her. No one said a word till the yelling had stopped.

"Jasmine." Jazz said quietly. DJ smiled.

"Darrnell and Duron." DJ said then lead Jazz inside. Jazz and DJ were only six then. Now they were the best of friends. Jazz was about to light up another cigarette when she heard DJ's voice.

"Goon Squad! That's right its the Goon Squad." DJ said as he led the others out of the building. Jazz smiled and jumped on Duron's back when he past.

"Damn J, I dont remember you weighing this light." Duron said and Jazz jumped down and shrugged. She had lost a lot of weight but wasnt going to tell him that. He already gave her a hard time for being so skinny.

"So i guess you won." Jazz said taking DJ's hat off his head and placing it on her own.

"Yeah. We schooled them twice." DJ said proudly. Jazz shook her head, but said nothing. Marrice wasn't going to be happy about that. She just hoped they got out of his side of town before he caught up with them. As the group passed an advertisement for a college, Duron got out a can of white spray paint. Jazz wasnt sure where he got it from, but knowing him, he hahd it the whole time. He walked up to the sign and sprayed over one of the letters so the sign read: The future is ours.

After he was done he smiled over at Jazz and winked. She smirked back knowing what he really meant, but refused to give herself away. She knew it would crush DJ. If he found out she and Duron were seeing each other, he'd never forgive them. Especially if he found out it started a month before they broke up.

Jazz walked between DJ and Duron as the rest of the group teased Vice about his mother. Every one on thier block knew Vice's mom just because she was very pretty. She was only sixteen when she had Vice and she still looked not a day past 25. Duron made a crude remark about her and Jazz pushed him forward teasingly. What she didnt expect was to see Marrice jump out behing the dumpster and jump him.

"Marrice! Stop it!" Jazz demanded. She went to pull her brother of Duron, but DJ pushed her behind him and jumped Marrice himself. Two of Marrice's friends grabbed her and held her down so she wouldn't get in on the fight. DJ picked up a brick and hit one of the guys who was holding Jazz down. Jazz got free from the other one and tried her hardest to pull Duron away from the guy he was fighting, but acidently smacked her in the mouth. Duron pushed her behind him like DJ had done earlier. Jazz let out a small cry when she felt some one pull her by her hair.

"Leave her. Its Sphere's sister." the guy fighting Duron demanded and the girl who had grabbed Jazz's hair let her go and went to fight some one else. Duron knocked the other guy out, then quickly helped Jazz to her feet. He held her close as he looked around to find DJ. It didnt take him long to find him up against a trash can. Duron told Jazz to stay put as he rushed to help his brother. As soon as he left one of Marrice's friends grabbed her.

"You need to stay out of this, or your gunna get hurt. He said holding her tight around the middle as she struggled to get free. Jazz watched as Duron pulled Marrice off of DJ. Marrice pushed Duron to the ground ans as he started to get up Marrice pulled out a gun and shot him.

"No!" Jazz screamed as her body went limp in her holders arms. "Marrice you son of a bitch."

Marrice walked up to her and shook his head. "I told you they were no good Jasmine. Let her go."

The guy dropped her where she was. Marrice and his friends took off, knowing that the cops where going to be there soon. Jazz watched as DJ leaned over Duron. He tried to wake his brother but it was no use. Jazz got to her feet and walked up to DJ. She dropped to her knees on the other side of Duron. She could barely make out his face from her tears. She bent over him and balled as DJ held on to him. It must have been a sight when the cops rolled up to see such a scene. DJ holding on to his brother's lifeless body, but also trying to calm. Down Jazz as he petted her hair. And Jazz crying into Duron's chest pleading for him not to leave her.

When the cops finally got them from Duron's body they took them both into custody.

In the police station Jazz's dad entered first and not far behind him was DJ's mother. Jazz stoof up and her dad froze. His heart seemed to stop at the sight of blood all over her silver top. DJ's mom raced over to her and sat her down.

"Jazz, oh baby, you ok?" She asked and Jazz began to cry. "Baby where are my boys? Where are Darnell and Duron?"

At the sound of Duron's name, Jazz started to cry harder and shookher head. DJ came out from interrogation room in hand cuffs. When he saw his mother he called out to her. She looked up and when she saw that he too was covered in blood, she knew what happened.

"Oh god! Not my baby boy!" She cried and Jazz's dad hugged her close. DJ struggled against the cuffs, wanting to comfort his mother, but thr cop wouldnt let him.

"This way son." he said leading him in the other direction.

"Where you taking him?" Jazz demanded. When the officer didnt reply she asked again but this time much harsher. "Where are you taking him?"

"Its ok J." DJ said trying to smile. "I'll be ok. You just go home and take care of my mom for me."

"He didn't do nothin!" Jazz demanded but the cop took him away any way. Jazz couldnt believe it. She has lost her boyfriend and was now losing her best friend. All in the same night.

At Duron's funeral Jazz held on to DJ's arm the entire time. She could here him crying but couldn't make herself look up at him, knowing she wouldn't be able to be strong for him and the rest of his family. The rest of the dance crew was there as well showing their battle scars sadly. Jazz was the only one that had come out of the fight with out a scratch. She knew it was only because both sides were protecting her. She couldn't even make herself look up at her father and the baby who cuddled up to Jazz's fathers shoulder.

As the funeral came to an end the cops standing back in the back took DJ away from Jazz and placed him in hand cuffs. She couldn't believe DJ was convicted and Marrice had gotten of scott free. Jazz fell to her knees as she watched her best friend get taken away once again it just didn't seem right.

She felt some one come up beside her and help her to her feet. She turned to see that it was DJ's aunt. She smiled sweetly at the young girl and held her close.

"Jasmine, we'd like you to come and stay with us for a year." Jackie said calmly. "We talked to your father and he thinks it would be best for you to get out of this town till you feel you can return. We're hoping next year when DJ is out he can go to college at Truth. Now your more than welcome to go as well if you'd like."

"Thank you." Jazz said giving the woman a hug. It was the best thing she could do. The last thing she wanted was to stay around Marrice, like her mother had wanted. There was no way she was going to go live with her mother. Staying with Jackie and her husband was the best idea.


	2. Best Friends

When a year had finally come Jazz stood next to Jackie and Nate at the train station. She was starting to get nervous just waiting for him. Jazz jumped up and down a few times and Jackie took a hold of her hand.

"He'll be here soon Jasmine." Jackie assured her. Jazz turned towards where DJ would be coming through and sure enough there he was. Jazz raced past every one else not caring who she knocked into and jumped into DJ's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held on to her tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"You don't know what it's been like with out you DJ man." Jazz said finally putting her feet down. "Just think. We going to be going to school together. It be like old times."

"Great. I'll never have a break from you." DJ teased.

"You had a whole year man." Jazz said pushing him playfully. "Get used to it."

Jackie walked up to them and gave DJ a hug. "We are so glad to have you here DJ."

Jazz took a hold of DJ's hand and blocked every thing else out except for DJ. She had missed her best friend so much she didn't want to forget anything about this moment.

When they got into the house Jazz went straight to the couch and laid down. Jackie smiled at the girl as Nate just shook his head.

"Why you so tired?" Nate asked raising his eyebrows. "Its not like you worked all day."

"Naw, I just worked all night." Jazz said and Nate smiled. DJ looked at them oddly. It was odd to see his uncle teasing Jazz like she was his daughter.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Jackie said leading DJ up the stairs to the second floor. "This is your bathroom, you'll be sharing it with Jasmine for only a couple more days. And this is where you'll be staying."

DJ walked in and the first thing he noticed was a baby's crib. "Whats this?"

"Yen thought it would be best to move Jazz and the baby here. Apparently he's been having a lot of trouble with Marrice showing up." Jackie said sadly. "At the moment he's with a neighbor."

Jazz walked up and jumped in DJ's lap. Jackie laughed. She was glad to see the girl smile again. She left the two kids alone to talk, knowing that they'd want to get caught up.

"So how's it like. I mean being in the clink?" Jazz asked and DJ shook his head.

"Man I wouldn't go back if my life depended on it." DJ said and immediately wanted to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about jail. "So what you been up to girl? Livin here in Georgia. You must have some new boys hangin on you."

Jazz looked sadly down at the floor. "I'm not ready for that yet. But I got a job bar tending at a club called the Phoenix. Man D, if you saw some of the fools who think they can dance. You could school all them fools."

DJ just shook his head. Jazz wasn't ready for dating and he wasn't ready for dancing.

"Well I move into my room tomorrow. So I think we should go out tonight or rent a movie what you think?" Jazz asked and DJ smiled.

"Why don't you show me all your haunts girl. I wanna know where my Jazz has been hangin." DJ said with a smile. he missed her the most. Even though she wrote to him every day he didn't always get to read them before his cell mate would steel them. But now he was just glad they were together again. Best friends.


	3. Boy Drama

Jazz looked around the campus for DJ. He was supposed to have met up with her a half hour ago so she could show him around campus. Jazz had worked for Nate over the summer with the yard work and painting some of the dorms. DJ's just happened to be one of them and she drew a smiley face by his desk. She felt some one put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who J?" DJ asked and Jazz just turned around to face him. "Man your no fun, whats up your ass?"

"Your late that's whats up my ass." Jazz said then started to laugh. It wasn't his fault considering Jazz was the one who was usually late. "Come on, we got some mingling to do."

Jazz soon realized that a lot of people who where walking past where giving them odd looks. She waited a while hoping DJ noticed as well but when he said nothing she finally did. "D…we getting stared at man."

DJ looked around. He then looked at Jazz.. He smiled at her as he looked around at everyone else. Compared to them she was pale.

"Look at you girl. How many people around here do you see as pale as you" DJ said and smiled when Jazz froze and glared at him. Even when she glared she was beautiful. He had to admit it. They had dated for two years before they broke up. DJ shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. They had been best friend ever since though.

"You know its not my fault I took after my dad." Jazz said shaking her head so her hair fell off her shoulders. "I'm black just like them."

"Who knows J you may just find yourself a boy in this crowd." DJ said with a laugh trying his best not to think about him and Jazz. Jazz rolled her eyes and started to walk again. DJ caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't be so down. Come on girl this is your time to shine."

"Beat it D." Jazz said but smiled none the less. She had trouble staying mad at him.

"Hey DJ right?" a guy asked stopping DJ and they walked by. DJ nodded and dropped his arm. The guy turned to his friend and introduced DJ. "My new roommate, DJ. DJ, that's my friend Noel."

"Good to meet you brother." Noel said then both he and DJ's roommate turned towards Jazz. DJ knew he was thinking the same thing every one else seemed to be thinking.

"Oh Noel, Rich this is my friend Jasmine." DJ introduced and Jazz nodded towards them but her eyes were on some thing else. On the outdoor stage where a group of guys getting ready to perform something. The leader of the group locked eyes with Jazz for a second but his facial expression never changes. Jazz tried not to look hurt. She usually had a reaction on guys but he acted like he never even saw her.

"Now, Thetas," The guy said and the crowed got quite. Jazz looked over at DJ. She liked the look of this.

"Everybody got quit like y'all can't get down!" he said and his group responded. "What. Hisss."

Jazz nodded like she liked what she was seeing but DJ looked disgusted. He turned to Rich. "What the hell are they doing man?"

"They are stomping the yard." Rich said as if DJ was crazy. "Where are you from? The Thetas are representing."

"All day." Noel added.

"I like them." Jazz said and the boys turned to her. DJ nudged her playfully but she just batted him away. She still had her eyes on the leader of the group. "Who is the guy leading them?"

"Sylvester. But everyone knows him around here as Sly." Rich replied then looked at Jazz and shook his head. "Keep ya self away from that one. He aint looking for no girl. He'll tear ya up and down for even trying."

"I just asked. Damn what is it with the boys around here thinking I'm looking for a man." Jazz said shaking her head. She then saw her roommate walking up in front of her. DJ seemed to notice her too. Rich turned to tell him something and DJ raced off in the direction of Jazz's roommate.

"DJ get yo ass back here. She's spoken for." Jazz yelled after him but he ignored her. Jazz turned to Rich and Noel. "It was nice meeting you both but I got to make sure he don't get his ass in trouble."

Jazz raced after him but she lost him in the crowed. She looked around but didn't have to look far. DJ had tried to break up a step line and was now face to face with a member of the line. Jazz raced to his side and pulled on his arm. "Come on D."

DJ pulled his arm away and took a step forwards. Jazz rolled her eyes and looked behind her where she noticed Sly watching them. Again she tried to pull DJ away. This time he gave in a little till the leader of the stomp line came to the aid of his member.

"Hold it G." He said then looked Jazz up and down. Jazz knew he recognized her from Club Phoenix considering he was always there but he didn't say any thing to her. DJ pushed her behind him protectively. The leader didn't seem to care. "Listen man. I don't know if your crazy or stupid But you gotta keep moving. Take your girl and go."

"I aint his girl. And what made you god?" Jazz said angrily. The guys eyes lit up and Jazz glared at him. DJ grabbed her hand knowing she could have a temper but she didn't make a move.

"Hey Zeke!" some one called from the stage. Jazz turned to see it was Sly. "When you're done playing with your bitches, we're gonna show you what a real ass-whooping look like."

Jazz glared up at him and DJ quickly grabbed her arm to keep her there. Zeke laughed and smiled like he liked what he saw of Jazz. "Feisty one aren't you." He then turned to his group. "Line up mus."

He walked away and Jazz glared at his back she then turned to DJ who smiled at her.

"what?" Jazz asked then rolled her eyes knowing what he was about to say. She walked away calling over her shoulder. "I'll see ya tonight."

Jazz went back to her dorm room where she found her roommate sitting on her bed listening to her ipod. When Jazz walked into the door, April took her head phones out of her ears and smiled.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" She asked. Jazz thought about it for a moment. Other than eating with DJ she had nothing planed.

"Nothing." Jazz said sitting on her bed.

"Listen I know this place called the Phoenix." April started but Jazz interrupted her.

"Yeah I know the place." Jazz said rolling her eyes. "Used to work there before I started school. I can still get in free."

"Well I'm headin out there later tonight. You wanna join us?" April asked and Jazz smiled. April knew that meant yes.

Jazz put on her black tight pants and an awesome pink shirt. It attached at a necklaces around her neck that was cut down the middle so a little cleavage showed. It had no sleeves. April smiled at her and nodded.

"You sure know what to wear to a place like this." April complemented. Then she smiled at her moment of stupidity. "Right you used to work there."

"Yeah that an DJ and his brother…." Jazz looked down and tried not to cry at the thought of Duron. "We used to go clubbing all the time back home."April smiled but said nothing else. She placed her hand on Jazz's shoulder to show she cared then sat down next to her on the bed. They sat in silence for at least an hour before Jazz shook off her sadness.

"I'm so glad I got you as a roommate." Jazz said with a smile. "I've never had a roommate that didn't make crude noises or poop and cry."

"You been stuck with kids your whole life?" April said with another smile.

"Yeah DJ. Cant get rid of the boy." Jazz said and got to her feet. "I got to got eat with him then I'll meet you here around when?"

"Be here at 8:30." April said and Jazz took off. She made it to the cafeteria but there was no DJ. She got her plate and took a seat far away from Zeke and his group as she could. DJ took a seat across from her with a heavy sigh. Jazz raised and eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Work sucks." DJ said and Jazz knew what he was talking about. She still had stiff shoulders from planting flowers all summer long.

"Well well well if it aint the fool who tried to break our line and his pretty little friend." Zeke said taking a seat next to Jazz. She rolled her eyes and scooted her chair away from him. He didn't seem to take the hint though. "Your looking fine. whats the occasion?"

"Your funeral if you don't move." Jazz said eyeing DJ for help but he just smiled. He was enjoying this.

"Save me a dance at the Phoenix. If you can take the time off that is." Zeke got to his feet and left. Jazz glared over at DJ and he laughed.

"What?"

"You could have said something D." Jazz protested.

"So could you." DJ replied. He finished his last bite of food and left. Jazz glared at him then found her way back to the dorm.


	4. Job At The Club

Jazz walked into Phoenix next to April. It was like the club fell silent at the sight of them. She never had that reaction when she had walked into a club with DJ. And to her surprise she saw DJ sitting at the bar with his roommate. He looked surprised at who she was with. April froze and Jazz almost ran into her. She looked towards the dance floor and saw Grant all over another girl while they danced.

"What's he doing?" April asked.

"It looks like her." Jazz replied and April glared at her. "Sorry girl but I have a good judge of character and he aint good for you."

At that point Grant saw April and walked up to her. "I didn't think you were coming."

"So you get up on some other girl." Jazz said sarcastically. "Smooth move home boy."

"Don't you have some tables to wait on?" Grant said glaring her down. Jazz took a step towards him but April stepped between them and looked hurt up at Grant. "What are you doing?"

"Come on." Grant said rolling his eyes. "Don't play at being jealous."

"I'm not playing at anything." April protested.

"It was just a show." Grant replied but that just made April madder.

"Well I didn't like it." April said strait out but he didn't seem to get the point.

"Its not like I was doing it for real. I was just adding a little flavor." Grant said and Jazz rolled her eyes. "Now keep yourself looking this fine you aint never gotta worry."

"Excuse me?" April asked officially pissed off.

"Hey Grant, where you at?" Asked the d.j. "Your city needs you."

Grant was saved buy the d.j. "Sit down with your girls, have another drink on me and watch your man do his thing."

Grant walked away and Jazz saw DJ walked up to them. He took a seat next to April and waited for his chance.

"He's just being a man." Tasha said trying to consol her friend. "Remember there isn't a single woman here that wouldn't kill to be with him."

"I wouldn't. I like nonstuck up nonfrat boys." Jazz said then DJ decided to take his chance with April.

"You know you don't deserve that." April turned to him. Then turned back. Then she saw Grant coming.

"Its not that big of a deal." April said hoping Grant wouldn't make a big deal about it but he did.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your distance from my girl." Grant asked stepping between April and DJ.

"Come on DJ." Jazz said moving around April and Grant to hold onto DJ's shoulder. She knew that was the only way he'd calm down.

"See now." DJ said standing up. "I thought you was just pretending again."

"D, shut your mouth." Jazz warned. DJ grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before dropping it.

"New York City, where you at?" the d.j. called. "Rep your city its your turn."

"Grant they need you on the floor." April said hoping he would go. Jazz looked for the closest exit so she knew how to get DJ out if this went wrong. To her relief Grant left and DJ found his way to the dance floor.

"That kid crazy." April said to Jazz. "No one has ever schooled Grant."

"Then you haven't seen DJ do his thing." Jazz said and sure enough DJ schooled them all. Jazz smiled and met DJ on the floor. She gave him a huge hug. He then pushed her out to the middle of the floor.

"Rep your shit girl." DJ said with a laugh. He knew how well she could dance. The music started and Jazz did her thing. She had all the guys in awe when she did a hand stand then a flip afterwards. Soon a body came up behind her and grabbed her hips. Jazz spun around to find Zeke. She smiled and he pulled her closer to him. she shook up and down him then pushed him away. She shook her head at him like he didn't stand a chance then DJ came out on to the dance floor. They danced perfectly together yet not actually together. When they where done the crowed cheered. The hadn't seen any two people dance so well together. Jazz gave DJ a hug and wiped away a tear. DJ knew she was thinking of Duron and rubbed her back.

"I'll buy you a drink." DJ said with a sad smile. Jazz smirked.

"How bout I get you one." Jazz said with a wink. "I can still get mine for free."

Jazz walked up to the bar and the bartender smiled at the sight of her.

"Any chance you'd come back to work?" He asked and Jazz shrugged. "I'll give you a raise. We've lost business since you've left."

"Awe Jamal, do you miss me or something?" Jazz teased and Jamal smiled at her as he handed a girl a martini.

"I'll give you a raise and no more waiting tables. Hell I'll even let you go out there and dance." Jamal begged. Jazz thought about if for a moment then smiled.

"Only on Friday and Saturday cause I'm a college girl now."

"Friday, Saturday, and on days we have specials." Jamal said with a smile. "Plus every thing else I promised….and free drinks to your top three…four…five friends."

"Deal." Jazz said then climbed over the counter receiving a few cat calls from the surrounding guys. Jazz looked around at the bar. "Jamal what the hell did you do to my bar?"

"I don't know!" Jamal admitted. "Fix it!"

Jazz laughed and fixed DJ his drink then started to move bottles around the bar into the places she seemed to think best. When she was finished she climbed back over the bar and grabbed a couple glasses before heading towards April. She noticed that Grant was there and stopped.

"D, get lost for a few. I'll get at you later." Jazz said and DJ rolled his eyes as he headed back towards his friends. Jazz sat down the two glasses in front of April and Trisha.

"Where's mine?" Grant teased.

Jazz gave him a fake smile. "Go buy your own. Only my five favorite friends get to drink free, and you sure the hell aint one of them."

"Am I one of them?" Zeke asked sitting down next to her. Jazz rolled her eyes. He just wouldn't give up.

"No but when a spot opens up I'll let you know." Jazz said then looked over at April. "Girl I'm gonna bounce. I'll see if I can get a ride home with D."


	5. always protected

Jazz sat by herself at breakfast. DJ for some reason was missing in action and April was eating with Grant. They both decided it would be best if Jazz avoided Grant because of her friendship with DJ. She wasn't there long before she heard some one sit down next to her. She was about ready to turn and growl at Zeke but that's not who sat down next to her. She recognized the black shirts with orange Greek writing on it.

"Oh please, the last thing I need is trouble with your frat too." Jazz said and the guy gave her an odd look before two more Theta guys sat down next to her. Jazz rolled her eyes. "What do you want and please make it quick."

"We want to know a little something about your friend DJ." The guy said and Jazz snorted. "I'm Terence, this is Will and that is Royce."

"If your lookin for DJ then why aren't you botherin him then." Jazz asked as she started to pick up her tray.

"Listen, we want to ask him to pledge, but we don't know to much about his grades." Terence said. Jazz looked around to see if she could see Sly but he was no where in sight. The only person she saw was Zeke and he didn't look happy. Jazz didn't answer so the guy continued. "We want to know how he did on his SATs. You know is he a good student?"

"When he don't have distractions." Jazz said leaning back in her chair. "The last year of high school, DJ and his family moved in with mine cause money was tight for both of us. Its hard to study with two other teenagers and a baby in the same room. His grades were good till then. And I'm sure they'll be good here. Now may I go now, I'm going to be late for history."

Jazz got up and walked away. As she put her tray away she found her way was blocked by Zeke and Grant.

"What was that about?" Zeke asked angrily.

"Cool it man I aint your girl." Jazz said rolling her eyes. "I can talk to who ever the hell I please and right now you aint some one I want to talk with."

Jazz started to walk past Zeke but he grabbed her arm.

"Get yo hands off her man." DJ said rushing over to Jazz's side. DJ pulled Jazz away then placed her behind him. "If she say she don't wanna talk she don't wanna talk."

"I can take care of my self D." Jazz said walking away. DJ turned around surprised at what just happened. For some reason it seemed like she was angry with him. DJ fallowed after her.

"Yo J! Jazz." DJ called but she ignored him. "Jasmine! Damn it girl wait."

Jazz stopped and turned towards him. that's when he noticed that she was crying.

"Wow, J babe, whats wrong?" DJ asked bringing her close to him. Jazz pushed him away and started to walk away. DJ fallowed calling after her till she finally stopped and angrily turned towards him.

"During that whole fight, people where protecting me. You, Duron, Two of Marrice's thugs, but never my brother himself." Jazz said angrily. "Instead he shot Duron. He swore the only thing he wanted to do was protect me and make sure his little sis was happy. But instead he kills Duron. I just keep thinking, what if I for once had tried to protect him. What if I had tried to protect Duron instead of hiding behind him."

"Jazz, you were being held by two big guys, girl. I couldn't even get away from the one that was beating on me." DJ protested. And Jazz shook her head.

"I didn't fight that hard to get away from them DJ." Jazz said disappointingly. "I knew they wouldn't hurt me so I didn't fight. I could have protected him DJ. He shouldn't have died."

DJ grabbed Jazz and pulled her into a hug. She cried in his arms and he had to fight not to cry as well. "Don't you dare blame his death on yourself."

"But I if I would have just told Marrice…." Jazz started but couldn't finish the sentence. She knew if she did then she'd break DJ's heart and she couldn't do that.

"She ok?" some one asked from the porch of the house Jazz and DJ where stopped in front of. Jazz just turned her head enough to see that they were in front of the Theta house. Jazz rubbed her tears away on DJ's shirt and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine man." Jazz said with a smile then lead DJ away from the house. She had a feeling they'd be talking about him soon. "Come on man lets get to class."

Jazz saw the three guys that had confronted her at breakfast and smiled at them. She just hoped that the scene she and DJ just had in front of their house would change their feelings about asking him to pledge.


	6. Flirting with Frat Boys

After classes Jazz got her work clothes and met DJ down at the statue.

"Wow I'm shocked." DJ said when he saw Jazz walk up to him. "I've never seen you wear so much clothes. Not even in winter."

Jazz picked up a handful of dirt and rubbed it into his hair.

"Oh hell no you didn't." DJ said grabbing Jazz and pulling her to the ground. He sprayed her down with the water hose the smeared dirt all over her.

"Aight, Aight, you win." Jazz said getting to her feet. She laughed as DJ tried to get the dirt out of his hair.

"Here let me help." Jazz said wiping the dirt away. He grabbed her hands and brought her down into his arms. He tickled her sides as she laughed and tried to get free.

"Having fun with out me?" Zeke's voice came from behind them. Jazz quickly got to her feet and saw that Zeke didn't come alone.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." Jazz said then turned to DJ. "Play nice boys."

Jazz walked to the hose and turned it back on. She took her hair out of its pony tail and shook her hair out. Dirt fell out of it but as she ran her hands through her hair she could still feel dirt. She took the end of the hose and rinsed her hair out. She made sure she was in eye shot of Zeke just to mess with his mind a little. She shook her hair out one more time then unbuttoned her work shirt except for one button. She then used her hair scrunchy to tie the back of her shirt to make it tight around the bust. Jazz noticed that she still had dirt on her stomach and chest. She quickly washed the dirt off then walked up to DJ taking his hat and placing it on her own head.

DJ took his hat back and messed up her hair in the process. Jazz nudged him back and then put her arm around his shoulder.

"As you can see I've never had trouble in that department." DJ said then pushed Jazz off. Jazz laughed and flipped her hair back over her shoulders. DJ rolled his eyes. He knew what she was doing.

"I got to get goin. I promised Nate and Jackie I'd be at there house round six." Jazz said waving goodbye to DJ. She walked up to Zeke and stopped for a moment. Just long enough to reach up and smear dirt on his nose.

"Oops, my bad." Jazz said then walked away. She could feel Zeke watching her but what really surprised her was that two Theta guys who had been leaving the library paused to watch as well. She recognized one of them as Sly and the other one was Terence. She coincidently remembered she had to go pick up a book. She was almost to the steps when she heard some on call her name. As she turned around she made sure she made eye contact with Sly and smiled. The moment she turned around her smile faded.

"Zeke what a surprise." Jazz said putting her hand on her hip. "Oh by the way you got a little somethin… yeah right there."

Zeke rubbed the dirt off his nose and looked around hoping no one saw.

"I was wondering when we could have a second chance at that dance." Zeke asked and Jazz had trouble keeping her composure. For some reason he looked very good saying those words. She was guessing it was because of the way he licked his bottom lip after he said it.

"When you learn to keep up." Jazz said and turned away with a smirk. She walked between the Theta boys getting a little closer to Sly than she had meant to, but he didn't move back. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder at him after she passed. He didn't even act like he noticed her, but Zeke sure had.

After she returned to Truth Campus Jazz went to find DJ. She was surprised to find him sitting in the cafeteria with Sly. Jazz snuck up behind DJ, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. DJ pushed her off and she took a seat next to him. Sly gave her an odd look and she knew what it was about. He was wondering why she was so tight with DJ. She just ignored it and listened to the rest of Sly's speech.

"If a sweet deal is really what you're looking for, Theta ain't for you. A fraternity now, that's a brotherhood of men who forge a lifetime bond. Okay, once you are Theta, you will always and forever be Theta." Sly said with such passion it was drawing both DJ and Jazz into what he was talking about. "Now, you can go out of here, you can leave Truth as a young educated brother from the 'hood'. And Homie, that's great. But if you pledge Theta you're gonna get the same education and you'll become a member of our lifetime brotherhood."

Sly walked off and Jazz tuned to DJ. He was seriously thinking about it. But there was something she had to know before he made up his mind. She got up and raced after Sly. Zeke caught her arm as she raced out the door.

"Not now Zeke." Jazz said getting free of him and heading after Sly. When she caught up with him she grabbed his arm. "Hang on man."

Sly stopped and looked confusingly down at her. Jazz caught her breath before she started to talk. "I want to talk to you on behalf of D. he's my best friend and I don't want people taken advantage of him."

"What I said in there was the truth." Sly said then looked back to where Zeke was watching them. "Why don't you ask your man Zeke what he'll really do for DJ."

Sly tried to walk away once again but Jazz stopped him. "Zeke is not my boy, no matter what he thinks. But this ain't about me. this about DJ."

"Why do you care so much about DJ? Rumor has it, he's after Grants girl." Sly asked sounding irritated.

"DJ and I grew up together, we have a bond, so what." Jazz said glaring up at him. Sly laughed and shook his head. Jazz was taken back by his reaction. "What?"

"Nothing. Just go back to DJ before you start more drama between me and Zeke." Sly said walking away and this time Jazz let him. shaking her head she headed back to the cafeteria more confused than she had been before.

"What was that all about?" Zeke asked and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about DJ, if you must know. You both after him now." Jazz said with a smirk and Zeke looked angry.

"That's another thing, what's between you and this DJ kid?" Zeke asked and Jazz sighed. She was getting really tired of people asking.

"We're friends, nothing more." Jazz replied but Zeke didn't seem to believe her and she had a feeling he wasn't going to drop it. "We used to date ok. For two years starting when we were both fourteen. We just been best friends ever since. Happy now."

"Did you sleep with him." Grant asked and Jazz turned on him.

"You out of line." Jazz said then walked away but not back towards the cafeteria. She just wanted to go back to her dorm and get away from the Mu Gamma boys. When she entered the room she found April sitting on her bed and talking on the phone.

"Hey baby I got to go." April said and hung up the phone. Jazz rolled her eyes. She should have known Grant would call her. April smiled over at her. "You are driving Zeke nuts girl. He must like you a lot."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Jazz said with a sigh as she let herself fall on her bed. Jazz then sat up and looked out the window.

"I cant believe your not into him. most girls would die to be in your shoes girl." April said but Jazz's mind was some where else as she watched a group of guys messing around in the court yard. April walked over to see what had caught her roommates eye. She noticed the group of guys right away. "Well it looks like some one has caught your eye."

Jazz held back smirk but April was right. Some one had.


	7. Study Date

Jazz sat down and took out her British Lit. book. She had spent all her extra time at Jackie and Nate's house that she had completely forgotten about her Lit. homework. She opened the book and started to read her assignment. After twenty minutes she groaned. She was still on the same page she started on. She was so tired that she couldn't concentrate.

"Need help?" Some one said sitting down next to her.

"You have no idea." Jazz said without looking up to see who had spoken. She yawned the shook her head. She couldn't fall asleep.

"Here, let me see." The guy said taking the book away from her. "Beowulf. Yikes."

Jazz smiled and finally looked up at the guy. She almost jumped when she saw that it was Sly. "What happened to not wanting to start drama?"

"You looked like you needed help and that's what I do." Sly said as he read Jazz's homework. "And besides, you really think Zeke is going to come in here?"

"Good point he doesn't take me as the library sort of guy." Jazz said with a smile. "But you also don't seem like the knight in shinin armor type either."

Sly smirked. "I help any student that needs help. I help run the tutoring program."

Jazz looked down to hide her smile. she couldn't help but think that Sly was one of those kinds of guys who volunteered every where.

"Well then help me out, cause there is no way I can get through this by my four o'clock class." Jazz said sitting back in her chair. Sly started to stand up and Jazz's jaw dropped. He was just going to leave her hanging.

"Come on. You cant study here or you'll fall asleep." Sly said picking up her book. Jazz hesitated for a moment then gave in. she fallowed him out of the library and to his car. She was surprised to see that it was a dark gray BMW Z4 convertible. She expected to see a Hummer with customized rims or something like that. Sly climbed into the drivers seat then opened the passenger door for her. Jazz held back a smile as she climbed in. she has a hard time not laughing when he put on a dark pair of sunglasses. It just seemed cliché for some reason.

"You got an extra pair?" Jazz teased and Sly smiled.

"As a matter of fact I do." Sly said then opened the glove box. There were at least ten different pairs in there. "I some times let some of the Thetas barrow my car for dates. This is like the lost and found."

Jazz picked out a pair and Sly took off. Jazz put her hair down and leaned back in her seat. Jazz smiled and closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of the wind through her hair. She didn't notice Sly drive past Zeke and Grant. Sly ignored Zeke's glare and kept driving. He told himself that he was only helping Jazz out not trying to get back at Zeke. He looked over at the girl in the passengers seat. He couldn't help look her up and down. She was very attractive. That's when he noticed the stretch marks on her sides. Jazz was a skinny girl so seeing those kinds of marks on her confused him even more. Jazz felt his eyes and smiled.

"Eyes on the road play boy." Jazz said still with her eyes closed. "I wouldn't want you to hurt this beauty."

Sly smirked. "I'm so glad you're worried about my car."

Jazz sat up in her seat and turn to him trying her best to keep a serious face. "I was talking about me."

Sly smirked but said nothing. Instead he pulled into a small diner. "Here we are."

They both got out of the car and Jazz looked at the place over her sunglasses. "Cute. Kind of reminds me of my dad's restaurant. Well except that its authentic Japanese food."

"I was right." Sly said to himself but Jazz didn't think he realized he said it out loud.

"Right about what?" Jazz asked with a smile and Sly smiled back.

"Theta's kind of had a bet about… well you." Sly said not sounding embarrassed about it at all. "A lot of the guys thought that your mom was Chinese and your dad was mixed or something like that."

"Oh and what did you say?" Jazz asked as Sly opened the diner's door but he didn't have time to answer before most of the girls working there welcomed Sly back. Jazz looked around and shook her head. Most of the girls where high school students or freshman at Truth. They all looked awestruck at the sight of Sly.

"Popular aren't ya." Jazz teased as Sly took a booth in the back. Sly ignored the remark and smiled at the young girl who nervously stood at the end of their booth.

"Hey Suzi, good to see you again." Sly said and Jazz swore the girl was going to faint. It was odd to see Sly in the lime light when at School Zeke was getting all the girls attention.

"Would you like any thing to drink?" Suzi asked shyly.

"Better make it coffee. Got some studying to do." Sly said then looked at Jazz. "Coffee good with you?"

"I didn't bring any money. So I'm good with just studying." Jazz said and Sly smirked. Then turned to Suzi.

"Make it two." Sly said and Jazz looked up at Sly in surprise. She didn't know what to think about him at the moment.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Jazz said and Sly put her Lit. book on the table. He opened the book ignoring what she had said.

"Ok so do you usually get this kind of thing or is it just because your so tired?" Sly asked and Jazz yawned again answering his question. "Ok so have you read this before?"

"That's the worst part. I've read it more than once." Jazz said with a sigh as Suzi brought them their coffee. "Thank you. I read it when my brother…when my brother had to for school, then when I had to and also when DJ"s brother…"

Jazz looked away for a moment. She knew better than to bring up Duron. She couldn't handle it. But she couldn't tell Sly about what had happened cause that could end up bad for her and DJ.

"You ok?" Sly asked and Jazz faked a yawn. "Yeah sorry I guess I'm way more tired than I had thought."

"So what do you think about Beowulf and Grendel?" Sly asked just as Jazz took a sip of her coffee.

"Well its like the battle between good and evil. Beowulf was kind of like Jesus to the people, cause when Grendel started to eat the Danes they started to worship the devil. Well Beowulf brought them back." Jazz said and Sly's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe it. Jazz was way smarter than she looked. "What?"

"That's just a brilliant answer." Sly said in awe. They went through the assignment before Sly decided she had it down. He then called Suzi back over. "Can we get a menu?"

"Oh no, I cant stay. I promised DJ I'd eat with him before we go to class." Jazz said and Sly smirked.

"Lunch is over at school." Sly said and Jazz looked up at the clock. Sure enough it was way over. She had exactly thirty minutes to eat and get to class. "Do we even have time?"

"Check your phone." Sly said and confused Jazz did. She had two text messages. One was from DJ and the other was from the school. She read both text messages and couldn't believe what she was reading. Her Lit. Professor had a family emergency and class was canceled for that day. Jazz shook her head and smiled.

"How long have you known about this?" Jazz asked accusingly.

Sly just shrugged. "Just before I asked for menus."

Jazz hid a smirk and took a menu from Suzi. She then turned to Sly. "You still paying?"


	8. Smooth

Jazz had just got back into her dorm room and changed when April came in with a big smile on her face.

"Bout time girl where the hell you been?" Jazz said trying to act concerned. April laughed and got out her cell phone. She handed it to Jazz. On her phone was a text message from Grant asking why Jazz was riding of with Sly in his car.

"What now Zeke is havin me watched?" Jazz said wondering if she should be creped out or giddy.

"Like I said girl, Zeke likes you." April said and Jazz rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what guys like Zeke wanted. "Girl he's talking about giving you his jacket. The one he don't take off."

Jazz couldn't help but smile at that. she couldn't help it. She had had only two boyfriends before and one was DJ and the other was Duron. Jazz was about ready to reply when her phone started to ring. Jazz smiled sweetly down at the phone and answered it. "Hey baby. No D aint round. Yeah I'll tell him. good night sweetie see ya soon."

April didn't say anything. Every night around the same time she got a phone call and it always went the same way. April didn't ask and she wasn't going to till Jazz answered. She knew there was a lot about her that people didn't know, and if she was here at Truth to get a fresh start then good for her.

Jazz hung up the phone and looked over at April. "So why you all smiles."

"Your DJ is very…" April said searching for the right words.

"Smooth?" Jazz said and April smiled. "That boy got tricks. I bet you by the end of the year you'll be his."

"I'm with Grant." April said laying down on her bed.

"Then why you smiling like a junior high girl with a crush." Jazz asked and laughed at the fake denial on April's face. Jazz was about to tease her more when there was a knock on the door.

Jazz got up and answered the door. The moment she did her smile faded and she shut the door again. She giggled to herself then opened the door back up. "I'm just playin man what you doin here?"

"Looking for you." Zeke said leaning up against the door frame. He looked Jazz up and down. She was wearing a tight spaghetti strap shirt and he could tell she was braless. And she only had a pair of boyshort underwear with a little pink bunny on the front. "Cute."

Jazz help back a smile as she put her hands on her hips. "So what you want?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go eat, but I can see you're not ready. Some other time." Zeke said slipping a piece of paper in her hand and walking away. Jazz shut the door and turned to April in surprise. She looked down at the paper. It had his cell number on it.

"Now he is slick." Jazz said and April smirked.

"He's had practice." April replied and Jazz knew it was true. She wasn't sure how many girls he had won over but she knew it had to be more than she wanted to know.

"I cant believe he gave you his cell number." April said looking down at the slip of paper. "Usually it's the house phone so that way his brothers can lie for him."

"Well aint a special." Jazz said putting the paper down on her nigh stand. She wasn't sure if she wanted to save it to her phone just yet. April changed into her pajamas, an old shirt of Grants, and turned on her music. Jazz smiled and April turned it up. Both girls started to giggle and started to dance to the music. Jazz rolled her eyes when she heard another knock on the door. She had a feeling that it was the dorm RA. She was very strict and Jazz knew the music was most likely louder than aloud. Jazz went to open the door. She laughed at April who was doing a very good job at mimicking the RA. When Jazz opened the door April stopped at once and her mouth dropped open. Confused Jazz turned around to see Sly standing in the door way.

"Sly? Are you lost or looking for one of us?" Jazz asked and Sly smiled. He held up her Lit. book and Jazz looked down embarrassed. She couldn't believe she forgot it.

"Thank you." Jazz said taking it quickly and placing it on the desk. She looked back up at him to see that he wasn't about to leave. "Any thing else or am I going to have to guess?"

Sly handed her a flyer. It was an invitation to the initiation ceremony.

"What this about? Is D pledgin?" Jazz asked but Sly only shrugged.

"Just thought you'd like to go." Sly said with a smile. "That is, if your not studying of corse."

Sly walked away just as the RA made it to Jazz's door. She put her hand on her hips and glared up at Jazz.

"You mind turnin that down. Some people tryin to sleep round here." She said with more attitude than needed.

"Sorry Patricia, that was my fault. Jazz has a test comin up and I refused to let her study any longer." Sly said and Patricia turned on him. she looked him up and down then looked up at Jazz.

"I don't know whats up with you." She said glaring at Jazz. "But I don't respect sluts."

"Excuse me?" Jazz asked and April came to the door. Patricia didn't back down and Sly even looked surprised by Patricia's boldness.

"You heard me hoe." Patricia spat. "I saw Zeke leavin here, you in your, what ever you call that. him slippin you his number. Then you go off and play round with Sylvester. You make me sick."

"For your information little miss thing. I aint lookin for a man, and I sure the hell don't go for frat boys. They aint my thing." Jazz said angrily. "Friends maybe, but I don't like guys who bring drama to the table. So you turn your candy ass around and walk back to your dorm to watch out that peep whole of yours."

Patricia put her nose in the air and walked away but not before she stopped in front of Sly. "You can do better."

"I'll keep that in mind Patricia." Sly said almost looking a little angry at her but he was hiding his anger well. When Patricia went back to her room and shut the door Sly turned back to Jazz. "What was that about."

"No clue…Sylvester." Jazz said with a smirk. Sly gave her a sideways look and hid a smirk. "Now get out of here boy, you goin to get my ass in trouble."

Jazz shut the door and turned to April. "Is that what girls think of me here?"

"Well they think you're dating DJ, seeing Zeke on the side and catching Sly's eye." April said and she smiled knowing Jazz was going to ask if that was it. "Sly don't get involved with pretty girls like you. He doesn't like distractions."

"Hey he sat down next to me and volunteered to help with my homework." Jazz protested putting up her hands. "He instigated the friendship I just didn't deny it."

"Uh, sure." April said and ducked as Jazz through her pillow at her.


	9. Library Fun

The next day Jazz found a spot to study in the library and to her surprise Sly joined her. He got out his own books and Jazz just watched him for a moment. With out even looking up at her he started to get to work on his home work. Jazz looked over her shoulder at DJ who was studying with April. He gave her an odd look. Jazz just shrugged and looked around the room. Sly looked up slightly then taped his pencil on her book. Jazz jumped a little and looked over at him but he had already started to work again. She glared at him for a moment till he looked up. He gave her a stern look then looked back down at her books. When she didn't take her eyes off him he smirked. Jazz looked very proud of herself for getting a reaction and started to read her history. Now it was Sly's turn to stare at her. He started to get annoyed when he wasn't getting a reaction from her so giving up with the glaring he poked her lightly in the side causing her to jump and let out a small yelp. Sly held back a laugh as people started to give Jazz odd looks.

"Oh its on now." Jazz said leaning over towards him. he looked at her with a daring look in his eye. "Its so on you wont even see it comin"

"Bring it on baby girl. Bring it on." Sly said with a smirk. Jazz leaned back in her chair and eyed him for a moment. Not to many people could get away with calling her baby girl. She put it aside deciding he could have called her worse. She brought her history book closer to her and started to read it again. Sly also sat back. DJ watched the two from his seat and smirked. There was so much attraction between them he couldn't believe they didn't notice it themselves. Jazz looked up for a moment and stared out the window. Zeke walked past and waved at her. Jazz waved with her pinky and went back to her book. Now Jazz was confusing him. for the first time since they knew each other he couldn't figure her out. He knew she hated frat boys but here she was flirting with one and playin with the other one's mind.

Jazz stretched and her shirt slid up just below her bust. DJ saw Sly look at her out of the corner of his eye but quickly went back to his studying. Jazz didn't even notice. Why she always wore her shirts that short he'd never understand. She did have the body for it but guys were starting to get the wrong idea about it. He still couldn't believe that he had been her only boyfriend. He shook that thought out of his head and looked over at April.

"Well I'm done." Jazz said quietly as she started to put her books away. Sly looked up at her but said nothing. "If I try to cram any more in I think I'll fry my brain."

Sly still didn't say any thing. Jazz couldn't figure out if he was waiting for her to leave or offer to stay. She looked around for a moment then leaned over to him. "I work at the Phoenix tonight. Why don't you make an appearance."

Sly put his book down on the table and put his hands behind his head as he leaned farther back in his chair. "Is that a hint at somethin, cause I thought you didn't go for frat boys?"

Jazz smirked. "I don't. but I might get bored battin off Zeke, and I'm going to want to have a guy there who's actually willing to hang out."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sly said hiding his hatered for Zeke. Jazz shrugged.

"Your lose. I could have gotten you free drinks." Jazz said with a smile. "So what you say?"

Sly thought about if for a moment. "This one of your games?"

"Have to come to find out." Jazz said getting to her feet. She walked up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Lets just say I trust you, and I don't trust many guys."

Sly watched Jazz walk away and wondered what she meant by that. he looked back at DJ who quickly looked down at his books. He had obviously been watching. Later when they had tryout practice DJ stayed behind. Sly some how knew he was wanting to talk to him so he also stayed behind but they didn't speak to each other till every one else was out of the room.

"So whats up with you and J?" DJ asked and Sly shrugged.

"We're just friends." Sly said noticing that DJ seemed a little protective.

"Does she know this?" DJ asked and Sly shrugged again.

"Hey man all I know is that she said she's not interested in frat boys." Sly replied. "I only became her friend when I saw she was struggling with home work, and Tutoring is one of my things. What can I say she's a cool chick."

DJ looked at the older guy with slanted eyes. He didn't want Jazz to get hurt. DJ sighed and held out his hand. "Just be easy with her man. She aint as strong as she puts out."

Sly took his hand and shook it. He knew how protective Jazz was of DJ, it just seemed odd to have DJ just as protective of her. "See you at the Phoenix tonight?"

DJ nodded. "Oh and one more thing. Don't tell Jazz I'm pledgin. I want it to be a surprise."

Sly nodded in response and DJ walked away. This was going to get interesting.


	10. Kiss

Jazz mixed a couple drinks as she stood behind the bar and handed the glasses to the girl who ordered them. So far no one that she knew from Truth had showed up. She wondered if this was a night that another club was having a special. She looked over at Jamal who was sitting back and watching Jazz work. He raised an eye brow as to tell her to get back to work. Sighing Jazz took another order.

"Hey baby girl." Jazz heard some one say from behind her. She turned and smiled at Sly.

"I almost thought you weren't comin." Jazz admitted. "What's your poison?"

"Take a wild guess?" Sly asked and Jazz stood back as if trying to read his mind.

"A TNT would be almost too obvious." Jazz said and Sly shook his head. "You ever had a White Russian?"

Sly gave her an odd look. And Jazz smiled. "Try one. Its on me."

Jazz mixed up the drink and Sly looked around him. a lot of the guys where watching her just for the fact she made the drink with amazing speed and made it look easy. She set the drink in front of him. Sly smelled it before he took a sip. Jazz smirked a little as she made two pink tequilas for a couple of girls who had just walked up to the bar. Sly was surprised to find the drink was actually good.

"There you go ladies. But I'd take you as a Tequila Sour. Come back later and I'll mix you a tester." Jazz said and the girls seemed impressed by Jazz.

"How many drinks do you know?" Sly asked and Jazz smiled.

"You mean the ones bartenders make up or the ones I have?" Jazz asked and Jamal came up behind her.

"We got a request for a Jazz Blast." Jamal said and Jazz smiled. She mixed the drink of Cherry pucker, strait vodka, and a coke along with a cherry to float inside it. But the coolest part of the drink was that she mixed so each drink just floated above the first. She handed it to Jamal then spun the cherry to cause the three drinks to mix only slightly. Jazz looked up and saw Zeke walk in she groaned.

"Here comes the boring drinks. Cocktails and corkscrews." Jazz said and Sly turned to see who she was talking about. Sly looked up at her as if asking if she wanted him to leave.

"You get free drinks remember." Jazz said with a smile. "He still has to pay."

Zeke walked up to the bar smiling ear to ear at the sight of Jazz. He had a feeling she would be working so he made sure he looked good.

"Let me guess corkscrew." Jazz said already starting to mix the drink. Zeke smiled and took the glass from Jazz making sure to touch her hand as he did. Zeke then noticed that Sly was sitting at the bar and his smile faded.

"Sly, what a surprise. I didn't know the Phoenix had a library." Zeke said with a smirk. Sly set his drink down on the bar but before he could reply Jazz was standing in front of him. he hadn't even seen her climb over the bar.

"Don't you owe me a dance." Jazz said to Zeke as she handed Sly a piece of paper behind her back. When Sly took the paper Jazz lead Zeke to the dance floor. Sly made sure Zeke was no longer watching him before he read what Jazz had written him.

_Study date? Tomorrow at noon. Library same place_

Sly smiled and watched Jazz dance with Zeke. She wasn't joking about him learning to keep up. She was an amazing dancer. After the dance Jazz walked up back up to him and rolled her eyes knowing that Zeke wasn't that far behind her.

"So baby girl…" Zeke started but that's all he got out before she turned on him.

"I am not your baby girl." Jazz said glaring him down. "You don't get to call me that."

She climbed over the bar ignoring Sly's smirk. Zeke didn't seem to get the hint that he had just pissed her off.

"So what do I have to do to make you go on a date with me?" Zeke asked. Jazz rolled her eyes and looked over at Sly. He just shrugged telling her she was on her own on that one. He didn't want to get involved.

"How about stop being an ass." Jazz replied. "Think you could handle that one?"

"Pick you up tomorrow night at seven." Zeke replied. He walked away and Jazz shook her head. Then told Jamal she was taking her first break of the night. She took a seat next to Sly.

"I figured you'd leave after that little encounter with Zeke." Jazz said and Sly shook his head.

"You asked me to come so you'd have some one better to talk to than a Mu Gamma." Sly replied. "Couldn't let you down now could I?"

Jazz giggled. "Well I thank you for that. so who DJ pledging for?"

Sly shrugged but Jazz knew better. Sly knew exactly who DJ was pleading. And if he didn't he knew now. She sighed heavily as Zeke walked back over to the bar.

"Don't you have some young freshman to study with?" Zeke asked putting an arm around Jazz's waist.

"Yeah he does." Jazz replied before Sly had the chance to speak. "But I forgot my books."

Zeke glared down at her. "You can get a better study buddy than a Theta. Come by Mu Gamma house some time. We got some of the smartest guys."

"You mean you got homework slaves." Sly said with a sneer. Jazz knew Sly wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for too much longer. Zeke glared at opened his mouth to say something back but surprising even herself she shut him up by locking lips with him. when she pulled away he smiled down at her.

"Now that's more like it." Zeke replied. He smirked victoriously over at Sly. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Now get back to your boys before I have to send ya that way."


End file.
